Ninjago: Specjał Star Wars, Epizod I "Przebudzenie Ninja"
DAM, DARADAM, DADADADADAD- Nie, stahp. Nie będę tego nucić, po prostu wyobraź sobie że leci ta muzyka z początku każdego filmu SW. Gut? No, to jedziemy. (wjeżdżają napisy) NINJAGO: SPECJAŁ STAR WARS EPIZOD I: PRZEBUDZENIE NINJA Chaos! Albo nie, nie do końca. W Ninjago obchodzony jest Dzień Star Wars! Ninja więc przebrali się za te postacie, no... Może oprócz Jay'a. Bo on przedziurawił się w Rosją mieczem świetlnym Kylo Rena :/... Nieważne. Te napisy są cholernie krótkie, a za użycie tego sformułowania mogę dostać coś, nie? Dobra, przejdźmy teraz do ninja. (koniec napisów, muzyczka też się powoli kończy) Kwatera główna ninja, świeci słońce. Kai, Cole, Zane i Lloyd wypoczywają na balkonie. Wtem, przychodzi Nya. Nie wiadomo dlaczego, miała w ręce nóź. - Nya, siostrzyczko, gdzie byłaś? - Ja? A tam, nic takiego. - O NIE, ZARAZ PRZEGAPIĘ WIADOMOŚCI. DO TELEWIZORA! - krzyczał Lloyd biegnąc do salonu. Skoczył na kanapę, wziął do ręki pilota i włączył telewizor. - WTC One zostało niestety zniszczone - powiedział prezenter "Wiadomości" - CO?!!!?!!?! ALE... JAK TO? - wrzeszczał Lloyd. - No, to ja może sobie pójdę - powiedziała Nya, sunąc się po ścianie. - Kot pewnej dziewczyny o imieniu "Nalek" także został zamordowany. Współczujemy tak zwanej - prezenter spojrzał na kartkę trzymaną przed sobą i zmrużył oczy. - Bułce? Tak? - rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. - Ja otworzę! - krzyknęła Nya. Pobiegła do drzwi, otworzyła zamek, a one zostały wywarzone przez młodą kobietę. - JESTEM BUŁKA. PANI SPRAWIEDLIWOŚCI I PRAWA. ZAPŁACISZ MI ZA NALKA. - Nic nie zrobiłam! Prawie - mówiła Nya. - NIE KŁAM! - nieznana kobieta rzuciła się na Nyę i przebiegła z nią przez salon, wbiegając na balkon i zrzucając z niego. Nya teraz spadała z 21 piętra na ulicę. - TAK JEST! Zemściłam się! Wow. Zemsta to jakiś czadowy czad, czuję się czadowo! - Ej, a ty nie jesteś przypadkiem tą dziewczyną z Rosji? - spytał Kai. - Ja? Tak. Nie ma za co - mrugnęła i wyszła z mieszkania ninja. Ninja byli bardzo zdziwieni. Widzieli ją tylko raz w życiu, a ona prawdopodobnie zabiła siostrę Kai'a! - W sumie, to i tak nie lubiłem mojej siostry. Widziałem raz jej dokumenty. Miałą fałszywe paszporty, niszczyła budynki współpracowała z wybuchowmi firmami wyburzeniowymi, tak zwanym ISIS. A, szmuglowała też nielegalnie owoce i warzywa przez granicę. Zane, co z tobą? nic dziś nie mówisz. - Ja? A, no tak, przepraszam, ograniam komparatory redstone'a w Minecraft'cie. To takie... fascynujące. - Nieważne, chodźmy coś zjeść - powiedział Cole. Wtem, rozległ się głośny dźwięk, coś jakby huk, a na niebie pojawiła się malutka, szara rysa. Stawała się coraz większa i tak jakby przybliżała do ninja. Powiększała się w każdej sekundzie, aż nagle nija zobaczyli że to... LEGENDARNY SOKÓŁ MILENIUM! Jego wjeście się otworzyło i wyszedł z niego... Han Solo! - Czekaj, co. Jakim cudem ty wogole żyjesz? - spytał Lloyd wchodząc na balkon. - Wiesz co, dzieciaku, Luke przeżył upadek z takiej wysokości. - Ale on nie był przecięty na pół! - odparł Kai. - A Qui-Gon? Pożył jeszcze parę chwil. Znaleźli mnie medycy i uratowali. Odzyskałem Sokoła i tu przyleciałem. - A czy ktoś przyleciał z tobą? Panie Solo? - zapytał Cole. - Podoba mi się to, że nie pytasz się o moją ŚMIERĆ - powiedział patrząc na Kai'a i Lloyd'a. - Wsiadajcie, zabiorę was gdzieś. Ninja wsiedli do statku i zaczęli go oglądać. Zane sprawdzał działanie Holoszachów, Cole i Kai poszli zobaczyć kabinę główną, a Lloyd dołączył do Zane'a. Na kanapie siedziała Rey i Finn. Lloyd od razu zaczął zachowywać się inaczej. - Woooooooow... Ale ona... ładna. - No i? Zagadaj? - zaproponował Zane. - Dobra - Lloyd zaczął iść w kierunku Rey i Finna, a Zane włączył kamerę. - No hej mała, chcesz może przelew na 500 złotych? - Co? - Em, nieważne, cześć! - zawstydzony Lloyd skierował się do wyjścia i czekał dopóki Sokół nie wyląduje. Tymczasem Zane poszedł pokazać nagranie Cole'owi i Kai'owi. - HAHAHA! Przelew na 500 złotych? Nawet ja nie mam aż tak złych tekstów! - powiedział Kai. - HA! nawet żarty Jay'a są lepsze od tego! - powiedział Cole i zaniemówił. - Jay... brakuje mi go. - Mi też - dodał Kai. - Nam wszystkim - powiedział Zane. - Wiem już gdzie lecieć. Do kryjówki Snoke'a i Kylo Rena! Tam na pewno jest Jay, przecież ich uwielbia, a skoro Han przeżył, to Jay tym bardziej - Ninja włączyli hipernapęd i skierowali się właśnie w to miejsce. Tymczasem w kryjówce... Kylo gra na komputerze w bardzo popularną grę o nazwie "CS:GO". - Tak, dawaj, dasz radę... - zostaje zabity od tyłu, a na ekranie pojawia się napis "przegryw". - NIE. NIE, NIE, NIE, NIE, NIE!!!!!! - wyjął swój miecz świetlny i zaczął przecinać komputer gamingowy za 20000 złotych. - Ej, Kylo, nie denerwuj się. zaraz pewnie przylecą po mnie ninja, naprawimy ten sprzęt, wszystko będzie dobrze. To że jesteś ruskim dzieckiem nie oznacza że musisz się denerwować. Na szczęście nie krzyczysz, kiedy grasz w Minecraft'a - mówił Jay. - Dobrze, ale teraz przerzucam się na nowe, ulepszone agar.io, czyli... slither.io. - Ok, tylko pamiętaj, bez nerwów. Na dworze, Generał Hux przemawiał do szturmowców. Stoi na tle czerwonej flagi z symbolem Najwyższego Porządku, a przed nim stoją dziesiątki tysięcy szturmowców. - DZISIAJ NINJAGO, JUTRO CAŁY ŚWIAT! - krzyczał. - HEIL GENERAL HUX! - szturmowcy unieśli swoje ręce tak jak w TFA. - A teraz, posłuchajmy rapu naszego władcy, Snoke'a! - rozbłysły reflektory, a flaga rozsunęła się na boki jak kurtyna. Zza niej wyłonił się Snoke. - Będę rapował po włosku, bo tak mi lepiej. - TAK! SNOKE, KOCHAMY CIĘ! - krzyczeli szturmowcy. - Dia tari, eri zi teria! - po wstępie Snoke'a na scenę wyszedł Kylo Ren. - Od teraz na imię mam Ky Loren! I będę rapować! Esi zela de la Forza, Do ela strada do forta lo se quando! - rapował całkiem szybko. - Lo soke la pore e tore ka pore. De la kracja, a sote zi cjento. Le pero stjarje sonte, a male legigo. E kule la tamos! - Hux także rapował. - A teraz czas na solo Snoke'a! - Di rezistance la pora ala ropa de la sztunda de ra pumba a la płake! - prędkość jego rapu była porównywalna do ytworu "Rap God" Eminema, - WOOOOOOO! JEEEEA! ŚWIETNIE, TAK! TAK! TAK! SNOOOOKE, SNOOOKE - nagle nadleciał Sokół Milenium. Wyskoczył z niego Chewbacca i zabrał Jay'a. - Ale ja tak fajnie się bawiłem! - mówił. - RRROAAURRRR - warknął Chewie. - O nie! To przecież... Wielki, kosmiczny, włochaty niedźwiedź! - krzyknął pewien szturmowiec. - UCIEKAĆ!!! - tłum zaczął panikować i uciekać najdalej od sceny. - Dobra, chodźmy już - powiedział Jay. Chewbacca wszedł z nim do Sokoła, po czym odlecieli z planety i skierowali się na Ninjago. - Dzięki za podwózkę, Han - powiedział Jay. - zostałbym tam, gdyby nie ty i Chewie. - Nie ma za co. A teraz wracajcie wszyscy do siebie - Sokół wylądował na balkonie apartamentu ninja, a Rey wyrzuciła Lloyd'a z pokładu. Reszta ninja dobrowolnie zeskoczyła na leżaki. - To była kolejna dziwna przygoda. Musimy jakoś naprawić ten balkon... - powiedział Zane. - Czy ktoś mnie wołał? Nad ninja pojawił się dobry duszek stacji BP. - Hm, macie bałagan, jakbyście mieli tu kotwicę. Nasze paliow BP Ultimate wszystko naprawi. Bo wiecie, te cząsteczki są jak piranie, które wyżerają bród, a one są baaard... - NIE. NIE CHCEMY TWOJEJ POMOCY - krzyczał Kai. - Za to moja wam się przyda - powiedział Napoleon z Carrefoura. - Napoleon? Ty? Znowu? NIEEEEE - wrzeszczał Cole. - Za późno - Napoleon rzucił świeżą bagietkę na balkon i go naprawił. - Jak tyś to? - dziwił się Lloyd. - Ah, no wiecie. My w Carrefour zawsze mamy świeże produkty - powiedział Napoleon, mrugając do kamerzysty. - Carrefour. To wszystko dla Ciebie! Kónic Na koniec chciałbym powiedzieć, że teksty dzisiejszych raperów są prawdziwe. No, prawie. Puściłem SW VII z dubbingiem włoskim i przyśpieszyłem na jednej scenie do prędkości 1.5... Polecam, Bloop. Kategoria:Specjały (Trylogia Bloopera) Kategoria:Blooper